


Jordan Carpenter: Adventures in the Flying Squad

by mysteriesatsunrise



Series: Jordan Carpenter: Criminal Case [1]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, criminalcase, mysteriesofthepast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriesatsunrise/pseuds/mysteriesatsunrise
Summary: After taking down an old cult, a maniac mastermind and an international criminal organization, Jordan soon reads the journal of Charles Dupont that tells the adventures of Charles Dupont, alongside Jordan's own ancestor and the Flying Squad, as they fight crime across the city of Concordia...In the late 19th century around the year 1896, young detective Jordan Carpenter travels from his homelands in Canada to the city of Concordia to join the Concordian Flying Squad, an independent law enforcement unit assembled to combat crime and corruption beyond the city's police department and its citizens. The depth of a few plots of corruption soon leads into a gang war and later the corrupt activities of one of the city's most influential families. The final chapter of Concordia soon tells the possible fate of Concordia, and Jordan himself, for good or for worse.





	Jordan Carpenter: Adventures in the Flying Squad

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the fourth season/in-game app of the game, Criminal Case, known as "Mysteries of the Past", then I'll advise you to read carefully as it contains major spoilers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Jordan Carpenter in his tenure to Concordia's Flying Squad begins in late November 1895 when he arrives in Concordia only to be side tracked by a murder. He knows on his first investigation in Concordia... that there was a poisonous perpetrator on the loose!
> 
> Case #01 of Mysteries of the Past: Murder on the docks! Native Concordians clash with Irish immigrants in pursuit of the American dream… and things take a turn for the worse when a man is found poisoned! Can you catch the killer and give them one-way ticket to prison?

####  **Jordan Carpenter: Adventures in the Flying Squad**

####  **Chapter 1: Welcome to a New World**

*****

Concordia was on the horizon, the small communities and docks of New Haven sprouting up as the city's skyline slowly formed.

My medium build of 21 years stood before the ship's railing as the crowd on deck conversed, shouted and laughed across the vibrant sea air. Strands of black hair blew madly in the late November 1895 winds as the ship roared against the clashing waters. Soon the city grew to reveal more features, the mansions of Elysium Fields, the townhouses of Ivory Hill, the various factories and towers of Century Mile, as the iron ship made its descent into the city's docks.

I recalled what had happened before the last trip into the docks, the death of Victoria Stanbury on Liberty Island. As a seasoned detective, I had then taken up the task to solve her murder. With the evidence from a doctor who was travelling along, a witness and a torn bloody jacket, I finally found her killer as her husband, Percy Stanbury.

I watched the ship's movements recede and walked to get off the ship, I then saw two of my soon-to-be Flying Squad colleagues and then grabbed my brown briefcase filled with a couple of suits, as well other sets of clothing and several books and journals among a few other smaller possessions. Walking down the boarding plank onto the stone docks of New Haven, I then walked toward the duo I had seen. 

I was immediately greeted by a cranberry red haired woman with a black hat. Her features also revealed a brown vest over a white shirt and black tie with a green jacket and black long skirt enveloping all of it. "Welcome, Commissioner Jordan, to Concordia! I look forward to working with you in the Flying Squad!" She shook my hand as she introduced herself, "I'm Madeline O'Malley, but you can call me Maddie."

A blond man, hair adorned with a band of glasses of different sizes and shapes, who wore a white shirt, crimson red tie, beige vest, brown pants and a pair of golden glasses introduced himself as well, "And I'm Charles Dupont at your service! You can call me Charlie!" Maddie tipped her black hat, revealing a pair of golden goggles perched on her head, "Chief Wright sent us to get you, I hope the trip wasn't too long? Those ships are awfully big... Personally I can't go anywhere without my trusty MadMobile! It's the name of my car, maybe we can have a ride sometime!"

"That would be a great idea to do." I smiled, golden tinted glasses perched on the bridge of my nose. Maddie continues, "Anyway, the Flying Squad takes its name from the airship we accommodate our offices in. Let's go and get you acquainted with the others-"

Maddie's words are suddenly cut short as an agonizing scream is heard over the crowded docks.

"Did you hear that?" I murmured out loud to my fellow companions. Maddie nodded in shock before she turned to Charles and told him, "Go inform the Chief that Jordan and I shall be delayed!" Charles nodded and got into his car, driving off to the airship that shadowed almost everything else surrounding the blimp. Maddie and I then turned toward the other end of the docks where the scream was heard.

It doesn't take long for us to find the man's body slumped against a box covered with a green cloth, his agonized features discolored and his clothing darkly stained with crimson hued blood that obviously sprouted from his mouth. It was obvious of how the victim died, it wasn't an accident... "This is certainly a murder, alright! You can see the discoloration on his face." Maddie nodded noting the victim, "Well this man is obviously dead as a doornail, so we have a murder to solve! We can ship his body to the Squad's coroner. His methods may be unconventional but he's the one with the best expertise in his field!"

Then a man with a shocked tone called out from behind us, "Good heavens, is that Frank Vogel?" We turned to see a grey haired clergyman, clutching a stone-textured prayer's cross in his hand as Maddie said, "Goodness, we didn't see you coming!" She then frowned at his outburst and asked him, "You know this man, Father?"

"That man was the Lieutenant General in charge of the New Haven Center, Concordia's immigration inspection facility, all new arrivals have to pass through before they're allowed in! But goodness gracious, what happened to him?" I nodded and said, "That's what we intend to do, Father, if you'll step to one side so we can talk to you, that'll be appreciated." The father nodded and then turned to wait from a distance as I soon spotted a brown trunk on the side close to the Lieutenant General's corpse, "While we have our first suspect, we should look for more leads in that trunk."

Maddie smiled and nodded, "A little look-see won't hurt! Let's get started on solving this murder!"

I shoveled through the clothes and possessions of the trunk to find a photo of a young woman and a cow. Flipping the photo over, I saw a caption written in black ink. "Harriet Patrick and her cow Daisy." I read out loud. "Well, let's see if we can find Miss Patrick!" Maddie said. 

Soon after we found Miss Patrick, Maddie soon introduced herself, "Good day, Miss Patrick. I'm Detective O'Malley, and this is Commissioner Jordan-" Harriet then interrupted her, "O'Malley? Then you must be Irish too! Dia Dhuit! Tá áthas orm bualadh leat!" Maddie's cheeks turn a slight red as she says, "Uh, I'm afraid I don't know Gaelic, my parents were Irish but I was born and raised in Concordia! But that's not important, Frank Vogel of the New Haven Center was found murdered this morning, I was wondering if you knew-"

"A man was murdered?!," She squealed, "I didn't think such things happened in America, the land of promise, of opportunity! My cousin moved here years ago but she never mentioned anything about murders! I suppose I might've seen him while Daisy and I were waiting our turn at the New Haven Center, I'm not sure. But I didn't see a murder! I just came back to the docks to collect the luggage I lost during my trip!" Maddie tipped her hat and said, "We'll let you do that, and welcome to Concordia!"

Maddie and I then walked over to the priest, my colleague beginning the interrogation, "Father, you recognized the victim as Frank Vogel, the head of Concordia's immigration inspection facility. Did you know him personally?" Father Donovan replied, "Other than seeing him at The Old Ale House, our paths crossed professionally. As the local priest, I've taken it upon myself to ensure the well-being of new immigrants, especially the Irish. In fact, I was on my way to welcome the latest arrivals off the ship when I heard the commotion on the docks and bumped into you, Commissioner Jordan! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to that ship. The newcomers have had a long journey. They'll be in need of a friendly face and some divine guidance."

I nodded and said, "Thank you for your time, Father." I then turned to Maddie as the priest scurried off to a nearby ship, "Father Donovan mentioned seeing the victim at the Old Ale House, I think that's a plausible lead!" Maddie cheerfully agreed and we walked off, heading to the tavern.

The tavern was almost empty aside a few patrons and a woman behind the tavern counter, copper curls falling all around a bored looking face. I then smiled at her upon getting closer to the counter and said, "Hello I'm Commissioner Jordan of the Flying Squad, and you are?" She gave a faint smile as she wiped her sweaty hands, presumably from handling the tavern's bar longer than she would hope to. She shook my hand in reply and said, 'Bettina Lombardi, I'm a... worker behind the bar in this tavern."

"Well Bettina," I said, "We'll need to have a look around for some clues." She nodded and said, "Go on ahead," as she headed off to serve another customer. Looking around, I soon found a metal tube with a lock, as well a locked silver box and splintered pieces along a tavern bench. "I see you got a cryptex there! It's locked by a very complicated code that Concordians all over have started using these days! Luckily Charlie made a tool that'll help with the decryption! And if you want to check out those pieces and silver box too, we shall do so!"

Examining the cryptex by keying the combination keys in the accurate order, I soon unlock it within a minute. Inside, it held a series of numbers, prompting Maddie to say, "We can take those numbers to our archivist, Evie Holloway! She'll find out the meaning of those numbers!" I nodded, which led Maddie to use the tavern's phone to contact the airship about the numbers while I thoughtfully and carefully cracked the lock on the silver box with nimble fingers.

It opened, revealing a box full of tobacco and a name etched on the inside of the metal lid reading, "S. O'Neill." I soon then turned to the metallic pieces, putting it back together as metal splinters clacked themselves back together. A bar plaque soon revealed its inscription reading the bar's ownership listing it as a certain Walter Lombardi. Just then a stout man, plump around the waist, came up to me and said as he polished a glass, "Ciao Detective! What can I do for you today?" Maddie then returned and said, "Just in time! We'll need to ask you some questions!"

I then pulled out my trusty journal filled with old case notes, speaking to Mr Lombardi, "So we take that you knew a regular at the Ale House, a certain Frank Vogel?" He chuckled and replied, "Certainly! Frank comes in for a pint of stout at the same time every day, like clockwork, you could say." "Well, he won't be visiting your tavern any longer, he's been murdered on the docks!" I said to him, causing his eyes and mouth to widen in shock, "Murdered?"

Hands on hips, he then asked, "Now hold up, are you accusing anything untoward going on in my tavern, are you?" I shook my head and then said, "Not at all, did Frank have any enemies?" Walter shrugged, "None that I know of, he was quiet and he kept things to himself unlike the other ruffians I often have starting fights in here." He then turned to the call of a woman calling for her father and he said, "Now I have a tavern to run, if you'll please." He bustled off to the bar and I then scoured the tavern for Seamus O'Neill, eyes landing on a tall six feet one male with thick brown hair, a blue shirt and brown pants with dark suspenders at the bar.

"Mr O'Neill, Commissioner Jordan from the Flying Squad. I'll like to ask you about a certain Frank Vogel, head of the New Haven Immigration Center." He turned to face me as he drank from a shot glass filled with a green liquid, commonly known as absinthe, "Vogel? Never heard of the man. I'm having a hard day from working at the docks, so will you let me get back to my absinthe?" Maddie then said, "Strange thing that you mention the docks, that's where we found him murdered!" His sudden movements makes my agile body dash to the side as Seamus spews bright green alcohol onto the floor, narrowly missing me.

"M-murdered?" he said with horror, "I don't have anything to do with it, I swear!" I looked at him behind golden-tinted glass, "Nothing suspicious at all, Mr O'Neill?" He shook his head, "I don't know, I spend my days unloading cargo from the ships. It's hard work but manual labor is what we Irish can get in Concordia these days." Maddie nodded and said, "Don't worry, Mr O'Neill! The American dream is not out of your reach yet, as long you stay out of trouble."

Back at the airship, Maddie shows me into the morgue, a lab containing several cabinets, a table with the familiar form of Frank Vogel's body covered by a white sheet, a desk and another table where a tall man with brown hair, a mustache, brown eyes and a scar across his forehead stood holding a pair of metallic tongs, that held a fleshed stomach dripping blood in its clutches. Maddie then said to me, "Jordan, this is our coroner, Richard Wells. Everyone calls him "Dick" for short. Dick, this is our new recruit, Commissioner Jordan."

Richard continued gazing at the stomach as he murmured, "Fascinating..." causing me to smile, knowing that it'll be an interesting career, solving murders with the Squad. Maddie blushes and said to Richard, "Uh, Dick, aren't you going to say hello to Jordan?" Dick then puts the metal tongs and intestine down, saying to Maddie, "Pleasantries are one of the foibles of the living. They do not interest me." He then turned to me, "What does interest me, is the wonderful specimen you decided to send to me!"

Richard then declared, a finger pointing up in declaration, "Lieutenant General Frank Vogel was poisoned with what is known as The Inheritor's Powder, arsenic trioxide. But to be frank, the man was a fool. If everyone took a little bit of it everyday like I do, people wouldn't be dropping like flies!" Maddie then whispered to me, "I did warn you, Richard is a bit eccentric..."

"According to the levels of arsenic present in the body, I would say that he was given the poison approximately 10 hours prior to his death. The arsenic clearly rendered him unwell to eat, as all I found in his stomach was brimstone and lard," He then put his fingers over his chin to think, "Together, they make an ointment used to reduce itching caused by the _Pediculus humanus capitis_... known as head lice to you."

"So this ointment was ingested with the poison?" I asked, tapping my pencil against a page of my journal, "So that means the killer has head lice." Maddie cringed and said, "I won't be getting too close to them when we arrest them!" Soon we bided Richard farewell and walked across the airship to Evelyn Holloway's library. Maddie then greeted me to a woman not much shorter than Maddie herself, blonde curls tied up by a cobalt blue bow. She also wore a white shirt, light brown vest and a cravat of the same color as her bow. A brown satchel full of papers and books was also strapped around her torso.

She then greeted me, "Jordan! It's positively delightful to meet you! I'm Evelyn Holloway, the Flying Squad's archivist." Maddie then said, "You're lucky, a few people really gets to see a Holloway in their natural habitat, the library. She loves books so much, she hardly leaves the place." Evie blushes at the comment and said, "Yes... the library is my little sanctuary... although I must say it is the first time I had one in an airship. Anyway, back to your cryptex, the numbers puzzled me until I found the connection..." Evie slows down as she looks through a stack of books, "Huh, I must've misplaced it, hang on a second..."

Maddie pulls out a copy of the Concordian Gazette from a corner of her desk and shows it to her, "Is this what you're looking for?" Evie looks at the paper and smiles, "Yes, thank you. As some people know, in Concordia, every publication has an identification number and 542 refers to the Concordian Gazette! 11 and 5 refers to the date, November 5th... and the page number 23 refers to the obituaries!"

She then pointed out the only obituary on the page, a victim of poisoning. "So the killer gave a threat to the victim via the Concordian Gazette, huh? I'll note it down!" I said, neatly noting it in my journal. Maddie then takes me for a brief tour ending it in the main lobby of the airship as she says, "You know the novelty of exploring an airship never wears off! Plus the Concordian Flying Squad is the first police force to operate from the skies! I also haven't had time to brief you properly about the Squad's mission, but it'll have to wait until after we've solved this murder!"

Evie then bounds over to us happily, "Jordan, Maddie, I don't mean to toot my horn..."

"But I found a lead that'll crack your case wide open!"


End file.
